User talk:KhanWiz
Archives */Archive 1/ */Archive 2/ */Archive 3/ */Archive 4/ */Archive 5/ */Archive 6/ */Archive 7/ */Archive 8/ */Archive 9/ */Archive 10/ */Archive 11/ */Archive 12/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ */Archive 15/ */Archive 13/ */Archive 14/ */Archive 15/ */Archive 16/ */Archive 17/ __TOC__ WELCOME Please leave your messages below. ---- Power GIF I like the one from Blinded by the Whitelighter better. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:57, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed that too! And post it on the talk page for the draft and see if he has any more ideas for a gif or if he wants to use that one. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:03, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Pic thingy Right. Do you know how to change the little square picture thing for the website on the tab in your browser from the default wikia one. on this wiki it's the triquetra and on your fanfiction its the BOS. PrueForever (talk) 17:41, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Video of the Month/Of the Month things. I just finished changing everything around, however I remember you saying you wanted to do the video part, so can you put up some video's please? xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:42, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. Also I changed some things around on the main page. I moved the video bit over to the side, cause It looks better over there, instead on the main bit with some writing. I deleted the News Feed. ONLY temporary though, there's not much happening in the Charmed World except for Shannen Doherty's new TV Show, I replaced that with the DYK template then. I think it all alines up now..well it does on my computer. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Quote of the Month Yeah I forgot about that one. But I put some before xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:15, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:20, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Telekinesis Rewrite Could you check my rewrite? I just wanna know if what I have right now is good, or if I need to make some changes. Thanks =) --— PerryPeverell 00:03, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Mail You have an email from me :) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 05:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :Not letting me send this through mail. ::Candles are something that is used often through Charmed. I thought it kind of fit. xD Am I able to put it as the new bg? or keep the old one? xD Oh and well actually I did do that. However there's a easier way to do it. Wiki has made like a background template for photoshop. Idk if you have it or not. But just click http://community.wikia.com/wiki/File:Background_template.psd there, click on the white square photo, downloaded it and opening it up in photoshop. It has some guidlines on where you put the photo etc. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 08:48, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :You still haven't answeresd my question about putting the bg up or not xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:23, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright. xD If people don't like it, I'll try and make another one more Charmed related xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:47, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::::I suck at blending. xD Okay, the bg is up. Are the other colors alright? xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:55, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah I'm changing it back. You're right, Candles don't really have nothing to do with Charmed. xD I still like how it came out though :D —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Slider Issues I've noticed Wikia-Wide that the slider's have now changed on the main page. They cut off the top of images. I have contacted and asked a Wikia member.. but was curious if you heard anything about it? 18:06, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's probably a glitch in the wikia system. It'll be fixed soon I think. --— PerryPeverell 19:24, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Info boxes! I'm currently trying to clean up ALOT of the info boxes on this Wiki. Cause I've always hated the fact you had to make another page to put the info box on, cause if you didn't the page would be filled with coding of it. So I got the original info box, that is on most pages (except for the main stars, which have the ones that look like characters) and re vamped that up, to look better. It's basically the episode one, but changed into actor information. The information on the previous infoboxs on pages of the actor, are now on the current, as shown on this page, David Anders. Now before I add it to the main stars one's as well, I wanted to see if you liked it or not. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 06:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :I'm not sure. I don't know if were going to like make the one of the actors, into the characters on as well. I just thought doing it like that looked really neat. However, I do like the whole infoboxs before separate for the actors and characters. So I think they're fine. xD And No I haven't! D: It doesn't show up on mine? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:13, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :: And also the other reason why I done a new actor info box, cause I think the other one had waaaay to much info. Like the color of hair/eyes/skin etc. I think people know what they are by looking at the picture. Ah I finally think the Charmed Wiki is getting back on track, like it used to be before all the drama happened. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::Ooooh! I found it, my bad x) And yeah, after everyone lashed out at Glenn when he was TheBook, everything changed. The Admins, The info boxs, the design of the Wiki. It did get out of control. But I'm glad all the drama is finally settled down and everyone edits here everyday. I've even noticed some new editors lately, like TomGeller, Excaulber90 and there was another one, I can't remember though. x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 14:32, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Tabs I still need to edit some more things onto it, like the coloring of it. But yes it'll be a good idea. and I'd have to disagree with the chat thing. Me, Glenn and Buffy were talking to each other for about an hour on it today. I like the Chat. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 13:52, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Background I'm not sure how to re size it, mine usually comes out the size that is meant for the backgrounds, so you have to ask someone else about that. :Also. I was wondering. You know how I changed the coding on the actor info box, to make the new one, like seen on all actor pages now (I finally finished it!). Should I do the same on the character one's as well, well the ones that don't have the coding/separate template ones. Like this one, Mordaunt here. I'm still not sure what is happening with the coding/separate template ones for the other characters (Piper, Phoebe, Page, Leo, Cole etc. Are we going to change them back over to the previous one, or keep them as they are? —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :: So basically, every infobox will look like the actor one, (Leo, Cole, Demons, Witches etc) except for The Charmed Ones, and Mortals one? x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 11:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) DVD Yeah it's safe. xD I use it all the time. —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:40, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yesss x) —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 09:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Opening Credits You know how I was talking to you in chat like yesterday about my new opening credits? I took some PS's of Phoebe's and Paige title clip to show you the colors I did. xD —LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:46, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Image12sasa.jpg Image2asssa.jpg